This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Department of Computer Science is conducting research to help biomedical scientists with data storage and analysis. Details of this partnership are included in the report from the Bioinformatics Core under shared facilities. Dr. Bouhlal is a postdoc working with the bioinformatics group in research and education. She has prepared and presented workshops on the use of bioinformatics tools for the undergraduate research fellows and for students at the partner undergraduate institutions.